Death
"A blimp that scrapped the weapons from the old conceptions from someone, and even applied it on its own" -Description Death is a boss encountered on rounds 666 and 800 at the Abandoned War, it has 2 forms, and it has the parts from Tat1101's conceptions, presumably, Big Bloon Mk. IV, Shaitan, MMBFBABG Remodeled (MMBFBOTABOTG) and the Blimp Spider Mech, it is a multi-part blimp and a multi-form blimp. Form 1 What you see here is a black and red ZOMG, with weapons from Tat1101's past, the first form of Death has 80000 HP and 60 AD, it moves at the speed of a Red Bloon with glue, and it only uses one of its weapons, because as you see this, you will think you're gonna lose pretty easily. The BGM is Battle Against the Masked Man. Parts/Weapons Shaitan Turret (Layer 1) - It has 2500 HP and it functions like a normal tank turret (You don't say?), it aims and shoots at your towers, dealing 25 HP, and the fire rate starts from 1 projectile fired per 2 seconds to 10-13 projectiles fired per second, it resets when it destroys the tower it has been targeted, it cannot pass through Level 2 Shields, luckily, the traverse speed of the turret is the speed of a ZOMG on fast forward. Detachable Arms (Layer 2) - Each of them are taken from the Big Bloon Mk. IV, as I repeat this, they both have cores, and the cores have 1000 HP, protected by the barriers, 4 total, each barrier has 500 HP (Which is 2000 HP, making it a total of 3000 HP), to their attack phase, they detach themselves from Death, then they aim at your towers and shoot long plasma trails for a duration of 15 seconds, and anything that gets in its way loses 10 HP per 2 seconds, take note that Death cannot use this until the Shaitan Turret is destroyed. Cannons and Heat Rays (Layer 3) - The cannons themselves have just 750 HP, they have infinite range and shoot darts that deal 1 HP of Damage, and the fire rate is a Super Monkey suffering from lag, for the Heat Rays, they randomly select a target for a duration of 20 seconds, after those 20 seconds, they will shoot rays that look similar to the Ray of Doom, but with a pierce of 10, and deals 30 HP of Damage, luckily, Death will not use this until the Detachable Arms are destroyed, and after the Cannons and the Heat Rays can't function anymore (Noted by the fire and smoke), the player can now shoot at Death without any problem. Abilities Regeneration (Passive) - It heals itself at a rate of 10 HP per second, and all the blimps around it in a 0/1 Super Monkey Radius will get a regenerating rate of 5 HP per 2 seconds. Conversion to Camo Regen (Passive) - Converts all Non-MOAB-Class Bloons to Camo Regen Bloons in a 100 pixel radius, it can get pretty irritating if there is a rush of bloons passing by if the player doesn't have any camo-detectors or a decent defense. Rush of Death (Randomly activates) - It speeds up to a Yellow Bloon for 6 seconds, also ramming your towers in its way, dealing 30 HP of Damage, ToTMGs included. Destruction of the God of the Monkey's Temple (One use) - Destroys your strongest ToTMG, regardless of how hard you try to protect it, even with a bunch of maxed out Shield Generators. Insta-kill Defier (One use) - When it starts glowing, it is immune to any insta-kill ability, and, if attacked with an insta-kill ability, it puts it back to full health, but it will not get its weapons back. Ray of Death (Layer 3 only) - It aims at the strongest tower (Non-ToTMG) then fires a blue ray that deals an instant blow to it, but it doesn't affect the towers that is in the direction of the ray to be fair. Useless Summon (Randomly activates) - Gives you a Useless Monkey, and after it, it stops attacking and using its abilities for 2 minutes, giving the player a chance. Form 2 After the player destroys the first form of Death, it cracks and breaks, but what comes out is a BFB with the same properties, but with a fewer weapons, it has 50,000 HP and 30 AD, and it has an auracryst, making it 65,000 HP total! It moves at the speed of a normal BFB with Sabotage Supply Lines. BGM is Take Care ''from ''Gradius IV. Parts/Weapons Auracryst (Layer 1) - Just an auracryst, but it has a role for Death, it orbits around it, taking hits from your towers. Arms (Layer 2) - Came from the Blimp Spider Mech, it is tainted red due to the aging and losing its impressive White and Pink color scheme (Pigmask Army color scheme alright! Black and Pink goes well...) and it has 1025 HP each (Total is 2050 HP), the only role they have is aiming your towers and releasing an amount of flurry jabs (10 jabs in 3 seconds), with each punch dealing 4 HP, making it a total of 40 HP, but it only does that towards ToTMGs, Death can use this along with the auracryst it has. Cannons (Layer 3) - Similar to the ones from the first form of Death, they have a much deadlier role, their firing rate is 3 projectiles per 1 second, deal 4 HP and have a pierce of 5, each of the cannons have 500 HP, the total is 2500 HP, after you destroy the cannons, you can go after the blimp itself. Abilities Electric Healing Shock (One use, only when it has 2% of HP left) - The Auracryst speeds up its orbital revolution to the point where it makes a green glowing ring around the boss, then it electrocutes the boss, giving it 10,000 extra HP and also, destroying the auracryst itself. Gem Ricochet - The Auracryst goes to the center at the map then zips around every single tower at the speed to where it looks like a green glowing line, dealing 20 HP to your towers, then going back to orbit Death. Blimp Grab (Layer 2 only) - Death uses its "Arms" to grab a random blimp then throws it at the furthest tower, dealing 75 HP, it only does this twice, similar to the Kraken boss from Gradius Gaiden. Backstory Years after Tat1101 decommissioned his old conceptions, they are left to rot, while the three shaitans he made reassigned it to a monkey commander to send it to a war against a horde of MOAB-Class Bloons, after 2-3 hours of non-stop firing, an odd blimp came by, destroying two shaitans and made the other operator run away in fear, months later, a lone Black and Red ZOMG passes by the abandoned war, there, it sees an auracryst, though, it was never familiar with it, however, it comes into contact, then it completely goes completely hayware and insane, then the weapons surrounding it begin to stick to the ZOMG, while the other weapons are attached are absorbed (And attached to a BFB), the ZOMG, now named, "Death", wants to defeat the new monkey commander and his/her army. Modifications The Death Mk. I has been modified. Twice. In order to make itself stronger and harder to beat. Death Mk. I Kai This is a stronger form of Death. Its HP is increased; 100,000 HP. Just 20,000 or 25% more HP than the original Death and it has modified weapons which came from the Death Mk. II. The speed of the Death Mk. I is 10% faster than the original Death. But it doesn't spawn its second form when it's destroyed. Appearance Similar to the original Death, the Death Mk. I Kai has a base that is similar to that of the Death Mk. II's, and it has the arms that came from the Death Mk. II (Also, from Gradius V's Big Core Mk. IV.). The Rays of Death has a glowing effect and the Shaitan Turret has been replaced by the turret from the Hakai. Weapons Note: These are copied and pasted from the Death Mk. II page. Arms The "arms" of the Death Mk. II function the same as the "arms" of Death. For the looks of it, they appear to be familiar. Plus, it has a Core that has 2,500 HP and barriers that protect the core from any damage and each of them has 150 HP. And that means that the total HP of each arm is 3,250 HP. Adding both of the total of the "arms" HP is 7,500 HP For the attack phase, they detach themselves and aim randomly, firing a laser with a range of 500 pixels and it has a piercing power of 4. Anything that gets in the laser loses 20 HP. The lasers last for a minute. And for the time of the "Arms" to fire the lasers again? 2 minutes. Hakai Turret Each of these turrets has 2,000 HP and it also turns around like a turret. It aims at your towers and shoots projectiles that take 25 HP of Damage. Since the turrets' barrel style is that of a minigun, it functions like a minigun. When it starts up, the RPM is 120 and the maximum it can go is 480 RPM. The traverse speed of the turrets is the speed of a Red Bloon. Also, an additional thing to the Hakai Turrets is that they can aim at flying objects but the damage is reduced to just 10 HP of Damage. And the RPM is reduced. Start up is 60 RPM and the maximum is 240 RPM. Rays of Death Each of them has 1,250 HP. like the "Arms", aim at your towers and charge up for 3 seconds. And then, it fires a red ray (similar to the Ray of Doom) and it has unlimited range. Anything that gets in its way will lose 40 HP of Damage. Also, they don't aim at the same tower. Cannons These cannons are just simple cannons. Each of them as 100 HP and they aim at your towers. The firing rate is 1 bullet per 1.75 seconds. They fire bullets that can penetrate level 1 shields and deal only 3 HP of damage. And the only thing that they can aim at are your weakest towers. The abilities of the Death Mk. I Kai is the same as the original. Death Mk. I Kai Ni An even stronger form of the Death Mk. I. It is also an upgraded Death Mk. I Kai. The only difference is that is uses the base from the Death Mk. III, the Death Mk. I Kai Ni has 150,000 HP. 50% more HP than the Death Mk. I Kai and 87.5% more HP than the Death Mk. I Also, the speed is 20% faster than the original Death Mk. I and it doesn't spawn the second phase. Poor Death Mk. I Phase 2.... Appearance Using the same weapons as the Death Mk. I, it makes it a strong opponent and it uses the base of the Death Mk. III. It is still easy to defeat if you use the same strategies to defeat the Death Mk. I. Trivia * If you add up all of its HP, the total number of HP is 155,600, higher than some of Tat1101's conceptions. * This is one of the bosses that uses weapons from other conceptions. * Still, not even Tat1101 knows what the "odd blimp" is... * The Shaitan Turret is pretty much irritating if the player doesn't think about Shield Generators. * There is a MOAB version of Death. * This is the only Death to have two different forms. * Death is the only boss from Tat1101 to be modified. Twice. ** It is also one of the bosses with the Death Mk. II to be modified. * The "Kai" and the "Kai Ni" has a Kancolle Reference. Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons